yugioh_seasons_crossoverfandomcom-20200215-history
Synchro Dimension Arc Episode 1
"Arrival to the Synchro Dimension! Chase and Pursuit" is the 1st episode of the arc. Yusei is awakened to a new threat sensed by the Crimson Dragon so he travels back before it begins....He shortly Arrives to the Synchro Dimension....Meanwhile Duel Chaser 227 is up to duel once after he was defeated by Yugo.... Yusei is then challenged by him to a duel will he win and get away? Featured Duel: Yusei Fudo vs. Duel Chaser 227 Turn 1: DC-227 DC227 Normal Summons "Jutte Lord" (1600/1200). Turn 2: Yusei Yusei draws. During the Standby Phase, the second effect of "Speed World" activates (Yusei's SPC: 0 → 1, DC-227's SPC: 0 → 1). Yusei Normal Summons "Speed Warrior" (900/400) in Attack Position. He then enters his Battle Phase and activates the effect of "Speed Warrior", which doubles its ATK ("Speed Warrior": 900 → 1800 ATK). "Speed Warrior" then attacks and destroys "Jutte Lord" (DC-227: 4000 → 3800 LP). At the end of the Battle Phase, the effect of "Speed Warrior" expires ("Speed Warrior": 1800 → 900 ATK). Yusei then Sets two cards. Turn 3: DC-227 DC-227 draws. During the Standby Phase, the second effect of "Speed World" activates (Yusei's SPC: 1 → 2, DC-227's SPC: 1 → 2). DC227 activates "Monster Reborn", letting him Special Summon a monster from either player's Graveyard. He Special Summons "Jutte Lord" (1600/1200). Since it was Normal or Special Summoned, its effect activates, letting him Special Summon a "Jutte" monster from his hand. He Special Summons "Jutte Fighter" (700/900). DC-227 tunes the Level 4 "Jutte Lord" with the Level 2 Tuner monster "Jutte Fighter" to Synchro Summon "Goyo Predator" (2400/1200) in Attack Position. "Goyo Predator" attacks "Speed Warrior", but Yusei activates his face-down "Card Defense" to negate the attack and draw one card by discarding "Quillbolt Hedgehog". DC-227 Sets a card.. Turn 4: Yusei Yusei draws. During the Standby Phase, the second effect of "Speed World" activates (Yusei's SPC: 2 → 3, DC-227's SPC: 2 → 3). Yusei then Normal Summons "Junk Synchron" (1300/500) in Attack Position. He then activates the effect of "Quillbolt Hedgehog" to revive itself (800/800) in Defense Position. Yusei then tunes "Quillbolt Hedgehog" with "Junk Synchron" to Synchro Summon "Junk Warrior" (2300/1300) in Attack Position. Due to the second effect of "Quillbolt Hedgehog", it is removed from play. Due to the effect of "Junk Warrior", it gains ATK equal to the ATK of all Level 2 or below monsters Yusei controls ("Junk Warrior": 2300 → 3200/1300). "Junk Warrior" attacks and destroys "Goyo Predator" (DC-227: 3800 → 3000 LP). "Speed Warrior" attacks DC-227 directly (DC-227: 3000 → 2100 LP). Yusei then Sets two cards. Turn 5: DC-227 DC-227 draws. During the Standby Phase, the second effect of "Speed World" activates (Yusei's SPC: 3 → 4, DC-227's SPC: 3 → 4). DC-227 Normal Summons "Torapart" (600/600). He activates the effect of the "Sasumata Gardna" in his hand, reducing the ATK of a Synchro Monster his opponent controls by 500 to Special Summon it. He reduces the ATK of "Junk Warrior" (3200 → 2700) and Special Summons "Sasumata Gardna" (1000/2000). He then tunes the Level 2 Tuner monster "Torapart" with the with the Level 3 "Sasumata Gardna" to Synchro Summon the Level 5 "Goyo Chaser" (1900/1000) in Attack Position. DC-227 activates his face-down "Descending Lost Star", which allows him to Special Summon a Synchro Monster from his Graveyard in Defense Position with its effects negated, Level reduced by 1 and DEF becoming 0. Its battle position cannot be changed. DC-227 Special Summons "Goyo Predator" (2400/0) as a Level 5 monster. He then activates "Polymerization", fusing "Chaser" and "Predator" to Fusion Summon "Goyo Emperor" (3300/2500) in Attack Position. "Goyo Emperor" attacks "Junk Warrior" (Yusei: 4000 → 3400 LP), but it isn't destroyed via the effect of "Emperor" and instead DC227 takes control of it and it gains this same effect. "Junk Warrior" attacks "Speed Warrior", but Yusei activates his face-down "Defense Draw" to reduce the Battle Damage to 0 and draw a card. Due to the granted effect of "Junk Warrior", "Speed Warrior" isn't destroyed and DC227 takes control of it instead. "Speed Warrior" attacks directly (Yusei: 3400 → 2500 LP). Turn 6: Yusei Yusei Normal Summons "Turbo Synchron" (100/500) in Attack Position. Yusei then activates his face-down "Synchro Material" to allow himself to use "Stardust Dragon" as a Synchro Material Monster for a Synchro Summon this turn. Yusei then tunes "Junk Warrior" and "Speed Warrior" with "Turbo Synchron" in order to Synchro Summon "Stardust Dragon" (2500/2000) in Attack Position. Yusei activates "Speed Spell - Silver Contrails" to increase the ATK of "Stardust Dragon" by 1000 during the Battle Phase. Yusei enters his Battle Phase and the effect of "Speed Spell - Silver Contrails" activates ("Stardust Dragon": 2500 → 3500/2000). "Stardust Dragon" attacks and destroys "Goyo Emperor" (DC-227: 2100 → 1900 LP). Yusei then activates his face-down "Synchro Overlimit" to allow "Stardust Dragon" to attack again. "Stardust Dragon" attacks directly (DC-227: 1900 → 0 LP).